


Камасутра

by Hrenougolnik



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Humor, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, good guy Brock Rumlow
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:27:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29433120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik
Summary: тот неловкий момент, когда в день рождения хочется попробовать чего-нибудь новенького в сексе
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow
Kudos: 21





	Камасутра

**Author's Note:**

> написано после того, как автор увидел картинку-описание одной из поз полового акта на сайте playboyrussia.com  
>   
> пожалуйста, не пытайтесь повторить это дома XD

— Брок, подожди немного, — слегка задыхаясь, попросил Баки.

— И что на этот раз? — вздохнул Брок, который уже собрался раскатать презерватив по члену. 

Он уже довел Баки до оргазма только пальцами, почти довел до второго ртом — все для именинника, — и теперь хотел получить свою законную порцию удовольствия.

— Я вчера погуглил... Давай попробуем кое-что новенькое, а? А то все как обычно — ты на мне, я на тебе, нос к носу, мордой в подушку. Скучно, хочется чего-то новенького. — Баки полез в тумбочку и достал несколько распечатанных листов с картинками. — Вот, смотри. Это из Камасутры, а это с сайта Плейбоя.

Брок вздохнул. Редко когда подобные идеи приводили к чему-то хорошему.

— Давай попробуем вот это, — ткнул Брок в листок с позой, которая показалась ему наименее сложной. — Читай описание.

Пока Баки читал, Брок несколько раз провел рукой по члену, который от ожидания слегка опал, все-таки натянул презерватив и размазал по нему лубрикант.

— Ага, я запомнил, — с улыбкой повернулся к нему Баки. — Так, давай, я ложусь на бок, твои ноги сюда, а рука...

— Блядь, — зашипел Брок, когда Баки вывернулся, повторяя позу, и чуть не завернул его в букву зю. — У меня не такой гибкий позвоночник и титаном он не усилен.

— Ох, прости. — Баки отпустил Брока и быстро вслух повторил описание позы.

— Хм, — нахмурился Брок, соображая, как им лучше разместиться. — Давай-ка наоборот. Так, я лег, рука назад, а ты... 

Зубы Брока звонко щелкнули, когда Баки случайно заехал ему коленом по подбородку.

— Да что ж такое, — расстроенно протянул Баки, сел на кровати и мягко поцеловал в пострадавшее место.

— Так, видимо, это требует особой подготовки, — пробурчал Брок. — Давай другую.

То ли на адреналине, то ли от трения о Баки, его член и не думал опадать снова, что внушало некоторую надежду на то, что, когда они разберутся с позой, удовольствие Брок все-таки получит. А не только синяки заработает.

— Ммм, это должно получиться. — Баки встал на четвереньки и распластался грудью по кровати. — Вот, а ты вставай ко мне спиной и наклоняйся, упрись в изножье руками.

— И чего? — фыркнул Брок. — Жопа к жопе — а трахаться как?

— А ты вот так член заверни. — Баки потянулся рукой и завернул член Брока вниз.

Брок сжал зубы и взмолился, чтобы Баки его случайно не сломал. Но Баки только недовольно ворчал и никак не мог подлезть под Брока так, чтобы все-таки получилось хоть на полшишечки ввести в себя член.

— Так, нахер, — сказал Брок, отшвыривая руку Баки и резко разворачиваясь. — Значит, новенького захотелось.

Он ухватил неуспевшего встать Баки за бедра и одним движением вошел. Задвигался резко, в рваном ритме, не давая ни привыкнуть, ни приспособиться.

Баки взвыл и прогнулся, пальцы скомкали простыню.

— Скучно тебе, значит, со мной трахаться, — продолжал Брок, выходя до головки и вбиваясь назад, специально не попадая под нужным углом. 

Баки замотал головой и застонал.

— Мне с тобой охуенно, Брок, всегда, — сбивчивой скороговоркой пробормотал он.

Брок хмыкнул и сжалился, чуть поддернул Баки за бедра повыше и звонко шлепнул по ягодице, одновременно входя так правильно, что Баки только ахнул и что-то нечленораздельно простонал.

— Разнообразить секс можно не только позами, — делая паузы между словами, продолжил Брок. — Кляп, повязка на глаза, связывание, ну, если тебе это понравится, конечно.

Он продолжал мерно вбиваться в Баки, время от времени шлепая то по левой, то по правой ягодице, потому что не мог не заметить весьма положительной реакции, и рассказывать, какие еще игры можно добавить в их сексуальную жизнь без риска для здоровья. 

Представленные картинки заводили до мушек перед глазами.

Баки громко застонал и обхватил рукой собственный член, быстро доводя себя до края.

Брок дотрахал его, пока Баки не перестал вздрагивать, вышел, сдернул резинку и кончил ему на крепкие округлые ягодицы.

— К черту Камасутру, — почти промурлыкал довольный Баки и выпрямился. — Знаешь, по-моему, нам надо сменить кровать, — задумчиво добавил он. — К этому изголовью наручники не прикрепишь.


End file.
